


马拉多纳&卡尼吉亚：整个国家给我的溺爱，都不及你风中的金发

by Gloucestershire



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloucestershire/pseuds/Gloucestershire
Summary: 现代AU





	马拉多纳&卡尼吉亚：整个国家给我的溺爱，都不及你风中的金发

**Author's Note:**

> 现代AU

 

**马拉多纳 &卡尼吉亚：整个国家给我的溺爱，都不及你风中的金发**

  
文/别赫娃·威斯涅夫斯卡娅

 

 **编者按** ：2018年7月8日，一场被称作“世纪之战”的私人对决发生在布宜诺斯艾利斯远郊的豪宅里。刚刚向全世界公布恋情的里奥·梅西和克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多对阵阿根廷传奇球王迭戈·马拉多纳和伴侣克劳迪奥·卡尼吉亚。在左路横传助攻卡尼吉亚射门后，58岁的老球王复制了1996年夏日博卡击败河床的辉煌一幕，再次以跪姿拥吻一生挚爱。夕阳下的拥吻无比甜蜜，在当年却被阿媒称作“毫无廉耻的表演”，两位主人公因此遭遇无数口诛笔伐。从足协高层到媒体记者，许多人都在猜测他们何时分手、决裂，他们则用22年的相濡以沫给出了无声的回应。

 

**并肩征战：外星射手与锋线尖刀暗生情愫**

 

时至今日，历经四次omega平权运动，性别与第二性征早已不是选拔竞技体育选手的关键因素。但在80年代，竞技体育的性征歧视非常严重，足球更一直是白种人alpha的天下。由于歧视性政策过于严苛，南美洲爆发了一次著名的“金球”平权运动，针对国际足联禁止omega参加青训营选拔的规则进行长达三天的罢工请愿，最终获得阶段性胜利。

18岁的克劳迪奥·卡尼吉亚有幸搭上了平权运动的第一班列车，凭借在右路的犀利突破和无人匹敌的速度成为了河床的明星。1987年，卡尼吉亚成为首位公开第二性征后入选国家队的omega球员。这一年，他在训练营里与已成为阿根廷天之骄子的巨星马拉多纳相识。1990年，马拉多纳率领阿根廷参加意大利世界杯时，卡尼吉亚的实力令主教练比拉尔多暂时忽略了他的第二性征，用他代替英雄迟暮的老将巴尔达诺首发。

小组赛首战对阵喀麦隆队时，后卫无人能与卡尼吉亚的惊人速度匹敌，只能用粗暴的犯规对待他。在卡尼吉亚撕心裂肺的惨叫声中，马辛和比耶克因恶劣犯规被罚出场。虽然比赛以阿根廷1-0负于喀麦隆告终，但阿根廷也找到了真正属于自己的阵容，马拉多纳与卡尼吉亚开始并肩出战，黑发神射手与金发风之子的传奇拉开序幕。

  
在与巴西队对决的1/8决赛中，下半场第35分钟，马拉多纳亲手策划的谋略与卡尼吉亚的灵感相交，马拉多纳中场启动，晃过3人防守，面对4人夹防送出直塞，助攻卡尼吉亚破门上演绝杀，1-0淘汰巴西。歼灭宿敌的喜悦让两人不顾全场观众的注视紧紧拥抱在一起，在队友的簇拥中，马拉多纳捧起卡尼吉亚一缕汗湿的金发，温柔地放在自己唇边亲吻。

场上默契的合作令他们在场下的关系突飞猛进，在这次世界杯中的点滴互动都证明了两人已悄然萌生爱意。在一路披荆斩棘的比赛间隙，马拉多纳不止一次对媒体说卡尼是上天赐给他的礼物，毫不吝惜对他的褒奖：“从未有人能像卡尼一般在电光火石间间迅速跟上我的步伐，甚至有时想得比我还要再远一步。”可惜上天不曾眷顾阿根廷，杀入决赛后卡尼吉亚由于累计黄牌无缘上场。阿根廷因为圣西尼的一次犯规被处以极刑，失去大力神杯。马拉多纳面对媒体时泪如雨下：”如果我们的卡尼吉亚能够参加这场比赛，结果也许不会是这样。”

 

**火线相爱：爱意难敌现实，爱侣天各一方**

 

马拉多纳表达感情热烈激昂，卡尼吉亚高傲的性格与强烈的自尊却不允许他为alpha而心折，他只希望将自己献给足球，献给他毕生的信仰，但这份坚持在1993年被马拉多纳的强烈攻势打破了。马拉多纳尊重他的选择，两人只进行临时标记。在短暂的一年蜜月期里，卡尼吉亚不像马拉多纳一样拥有几乎整个国家的宠爱，omega身份入选国家队、征战世界杯给了他展示实力的机会，也带来了媒体越发肮脏污浊的言论。家乡的报纸并不以他为荣，反而将他描述成“马拉多纳的金发荡妇”，这让他对未来有更多忧虑。

1994年，马拉多纳再次率领阿根廷参加美国世界杯，他为卡尼吉亚担保请战，甚至不惜威胁主教练巴西莱：”如果不让卡尼吉亚参加世界杯，我就立刻退出国家队。”巴西莱权衡利益，终于在马拉多纳的要求下将已经一年多没有进行过正式比赛的风之子召入国家队。这一举动让阿根廷锋线力量增强，最终收获出线名额和无数进球，却也被足协高层看作马拉多纳干涉球队内政管理的铁证，为两人最终天各一方埋下伏笔。  
6月25日对阵尼日利亚的比赛中，马拉多纳用一个任意球快发助攻卡尼吉亚破门。这场比赛的精彩瞬间在24年后俄罗斯世界杯小组赛梅西率军对战尼日利亚时，被人们一次次提起，反复琢磨。然而妙攻一球却成了两人本届世界杯最后携手征战的瞬间，马拉多纳由于药检呈阳性被禁赛。得知这一消息的卡尼吉亚痛苦不已，他说：“失去了马拉多纳的阿根廷，就像是一个失去了母亲的孩子一样无助。”果不其然，阿根廷队军心大挫，于1/8决赛中被淘汰。同年6月30日，在美国世界杯赛的反兴奋剂检查中马拉多纳的尿检呈阳性，国际足联决定禁止他参加所有比赛。

阿根廷足协的惩罚不止针对马拉多纳，也针对“促使球王滑向堕落深渊的罪魁祸首”——卡尼吉亚。根据十五年后出版的阿足协官员回忆录记载，当时高层给了他两个选择：一是剪去长发，在规定时间内前往规定医院进行腺体切除和生殖腔结扎手术；二是永久离开国家队，彻底断绝和马拉多纳任何“超过alpha与omega相处界限”的关系。此外，根据一份非官方渠道流出的会议记录显示，一位时任阿根廷足协高官的Alpha提出只要与他结合生子，卡尼吉亚就可以继续留在国家队，但被当面拒绝。

在大环境的重压下，卡尼吉亚的锋芒锐气仍比alpha有过之无不及，他毫不犹豫地选择永远退出国家队，远走葡萄牙。为了保护马拉多纳，他说自己只是为了入选国家队才与迭戈行从过密，实际上对alpha没有任何感情：“别做梦了，没有alpha追得上我。”8月23日，马拉多纳被国标足联处以1.55万美元的罚款和15个月的停赛惩罚，他对此没有任何公开回应，沉默地接受了结果。

 

**异乡遇险：风之子重回祖国，强强联合加盟博卡**

 

在葡萄牙劲旅本菲卡俱乐部，卡尼吉亚披上了代表首席前锋的9号球衣。短暂的一年时光令他倍感煎熬，并不仅仅由于对故乡、对迭戈的思念，还有身为omega永远无法逃离的原罪。

1995年4月29日，与里斯本竞技队比赛结束后，卡尼吉亚驱车经过一条幽暗街道，遭遇一群流氓残忍的袭击。他们砸破车窗，向他狂喷非法购买的荷尔蒙诱导剂，强制他发情。卡尼吉亚奋力反抗，将喷剂扔到主干道上。怒火中烧的流氓将他拖出汽车，试图以武力逼迫他就范。其中一个卑劣的alpha用石块砸倒他后，拿碎酒瓶划破了他的左脸。

幸运的是，打斗的巨大声响惊动了警察。警方迅速将昏倒的卡尼吉亚送往医院，逮捕了其中三名肇事者，经审讯判处他们3个月监禁。划伤卡尼吉亚的alpha是里斯本竞技的球迷，也是葡萄牙激进党派和alpha至上主义的狂热支持者。他在出狱后接受媒体访问时，依然不认为自己的行为有任何不妥。他甚至直言：“看他那么嚣张，我们早就想轮奸这个阿根廷婊子，让他想起自己发情时是什么鬼样。他应该早点意识到自己的责任就是滚回老家生孩子，而不是在球场上跟alpha抢球。”

8月17日，卡尼吉亚在与马拉多纳通了一次长达7小时的电话后，结束了自己与本菲卡俱乐部的合同，至今我们也无从知晓他们到底谈了些什么。一周后，卡尼吉亚孤身回到祖国，迭戈在机场迎接他，并将他带回自己在布宜诺斯艾利斯的住处。此后他们一直在这里同居，再没有分开过。9月30日，马拉多纳的停赛处罚期满，两人一同加盟博卡青年队，组成了或许是90年代全世界最令人兴奋的锋线攻击组合。

 

**世纪之吻：胜利作聘，博卡绝唱**

 

1996-97赛季的阿根廷联赛上，卡尼吉亚联袂上赛季联赛最佳射手马丁内斯在马拉多纳的指挥下尽显风采。他那种完全属于天赋的足球思维，只有在和更为天才更为全面的马拉多纳的配合中才能发挥到极致。  
在博卡对河床的比赛中，马拉多纳右路传中助攻卡尼吉亚射门，激动的球王跑到卡尼吉亚身边以求婚的姿态跪地张开双臂，卡尼吉亚弯下腰抱住他，两人开始旁若无人的缠绵舌吻。这张照片在2006年入选《法国足球报》体坛十大最震撼瞬间第三名，此后在无数新闻与论坛中被反复提及，逐渐成为阿根廷足坛历史里不可磨灭的一部分。赛后面对记者的长枪短炮和疯狂球迷的嘘声时，马拉多纳和卡尼吉亚并肩而行，紧握彼此的手宣布两人已经完成标记，并结为终生伴侣。

实际上，这场比赛的幕后故事不止有世纪之吻。Maurizio Magri一直试图控制博卡的财务状况并削减工资，阿根廷传媒大亨Eduardo Eurenean也暗中操作以便让比赛按照自己的要求进行。在政治、资本操盘手的控制下，博卡依然4-1大胜，在冠军赛中排名第五。但两人的爆炸性恋情掩盖了幕后的丑闻，阿媒将公开亲吻的一幕视作“毫无廉耻的表演”，俱乐部则把他们当成“队内恋爱，有违风纪”的异类，作出了开除卡尼吉亚并停发工资的处罚。 

他们几乎每时每刻都生活在舆论、队友和观众的另类目光中。较之三年前卡尼吉亚单方面放弃并出走异国，这次他们终于选择共同迎战。处罚公示后，马拉多纳也一起离开博卡青年，与竞技队签约担任主教练。12月，29岁的卡尼吉亚怀上了第一个孩子，取名夏洛特。她将继承父亲标志性的金发和另一个父亲匀称丰润的身材，并在19年后成为蜚声南美洲的名模。马拉多纳再未以球员身份参加比赛，此后陆续担任竞技队、阿根廷国家队、阿联酋俱乐部主教练，参与慈善活动、慈善比赛，足迹遍布欧洲、美洲和亚洲。许多年后，以浪漫自由著称的法国名记兰斯塔·蒂沃利斯对“世纪之吻”作出了不乏诗意的评论：“或许对于马拉多纳而言，整个国家给他的全部溺爱，都不及卡尼吉亚风中飘扬的金发。”

 

**结语**

 

令球迷遗憾的是，令所有后卫胆寒的右边路风之子再也没有与马拉多纳一起征战沙场。他拒绝出任所有队伍的教练，拒绝所有媒体采访，一直陪伴着年纪渐老饱尝失利的老球王生活在布宜诺斯艾利斯，出入于糖果盒球场和国家队训练基地的看台上。

再伟大的天才也会随时间老去，唯一不变的是媒体与公众的狂欢。人们津津乐道于马拉多纳神迹般连过五人的身姿、至今仍存争议的上帝之手、为国家队献上的34个进球和他在所有阿根廷国家队比赛看台上纵情欢呼的身影，也喜欢在茶余饭后从新闻报刊电台节目里撷取一点他与卡尼吉亚过往的香艳传闻。

“阿根廷永远不会辜负你的深情，即使他死在清晨，也会把那记销魂的热吻刺入你的骨髓深处”，至于那些属于他们两人的骄傲叛逆、孤独悲情，沉淀着背叛与信仰、歧视与反抗的时光，终于与22年后夕阳下的拥吻一起氤氲在岁月的书页之中，永远被后人铭记。


End file.
